In general, a main object of navigation devices is to guide a path to a destination which is set by a user. As more and more time is spent in a vehicle and a navigation device includes more functions, various businesses flourishes using navigation devices.
However, navigations devices may utilize content information pre-stored therein but not may process data provided in real time. Functions of navigation devices are shifted from path guidance for drivers to provision of infotainment services for passengers. However, it is difficult to provide infotainment services using conventional navigation systems.
Resultantly, in spite of existence of various contents, a navigation device may only utilize limited contents.